


Love to Hate you

by krisrussel



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hate is simply easier than love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for evelien for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 1st. I hope you’ll like it! This is unbeta’d, so all mistakes and stupidities are my own.

The hardest thing was loving your enemy. It felt wrong on so many levels and one of those levels was how insanely right it felt.  
She was a thief, one of the best in Gotham City. He was a crime fighter, the absolute best in Gotham City.  
Both had a darkness in their lives, a reason they wore masks at night.  
But when they were together, part of that darkness lifted.  
When they looked each other in the eye, all of it didn't feel so bad anymore, even if it was for just a single moment.  
But they were still enemies and loving each other was impossible.  
So they kept on taunting each other, kept on fighting, kept on bickering and kept the hate alive.  
Somewhere deep inside they hated the love they felt for each other and at the same time they loved to hate each other.  
The hate was easy, it didn't need explaining, it wasn't confusing and it wasn't heartbreaking.  
Maybe one day their love would be stronger than their hate.  
Maybe one day they would take off their masks and show each other their true selves.  
But not yet.  
Not now.  
Not while they still love to hate.


End file.
